wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Join Roleplay/Archive 1
Pebbleflight Rank:Warrior History: Kit Apprentice Clan:CaveClan Family:Unknown Gender: She-Cat WOLFBLAZE 21:59, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ~Spots Stormpaw Rank: Apprentice History: Kit apprentice. Clan :DawnClan Family: Unknown Gender: Tom WOLFBLAZE 21:25, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Approved. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:26, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Songwillow Songwillow Rank: Medinice Cat History: Kit, Medicine Cat Apprentcie, Medicine Cat Clan: RockClan Family: Unknown. ~Patchfeather~ Approved. WOLFBLAZE 16:05, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Vipersong Vipersong Rank: Deputy History:Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Deputy Clan: DawnClan Family: Unknown ~Patchfeather~ Approved. ~Blue~ Silverrain Rank: Young warrior History: Not much Clan: RockClan Family: Unknown ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Approved. ~Patchfeather~ Bramblefire Description: Dark brown tabby she-cat with a black tail-tip, and strikingly green eyes. Rank: Warrior History: The usual - kit, apprentice, warrior, she's Clanborn Clan: CaveClan Family: idk She's my first OC <33 --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 04:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Approved. C O U R A G E... It comes from within... Bouldersnow Description: Hefty, large black-and-white tom with dark blue eyes. Rank: Warrior History: The usual - kit, apprentice and warrior, a Clanborn cat. Clan: DawnClan Family: idk --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 04:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Approved. WOLFBLAZE Slatestream Description: Sleek-furred, slate-gray tom (which inspired his name haha) with amber eyes. Rank: Warrior History: Was a loner for the first six or so moons of his like, joined RockClan as an apprentice, and trained there, later becoming a warrior. Clan: RockClan Family: idk --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 04:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Approved. WOLFBLAZE 05:00, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble Description: Slate grey and black tom with bicolored eyes and strangely lit green eyes. Rank: Warrior History: eh idk i might give him some later :P Clan: RockClan Family: idk [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 13:01, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Approved. WOLFBLAZE 14:27, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Larkfeather Description: brown based tortoishell she-cat with broad shoulders, a thick tail, and golden eyes Rank: Warrior History: Nuthin' here. Her history will progress with her roleplay :} Clan: ShadeClan (is she the only one in ShadeClan? Su lunely :o) Family: none Owner: Ginger Status: Approved. Approved. WOLFBLAZE 14:27, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart Description: Sleek grey she-cat with river blue eyes. Rank: Warrior History: Grew up as a loner with a father who had tried to kill her at birth. Clan: ShadeClan Family: idk yet [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 23:27, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Approved. Is it just a game? ''I don't know...'' '' 23:29, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirekit Description: Beautiful silver she-cat with pitch black stripes and diamond blue eyes. Rank: Kit Clan: RockClan History: Mother died at birth, and found her way into RC territory. [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 01:00, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 01:13, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sparkkit Description: Handsome ruddy ticked tabby tom (coughcoughPatch,helookslikeInfernokitcoughcough) Rank: Kit Clan: RockClan History: Same as his sister's, Sapphirekit. '''Silverstar 22:09, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Approved. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 22:10, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Lilyfur (DC) Description: Pretty white she-cat with emerald green eyes. (almost identical to Sedge except the eye color) Rank: Young Warrior Clan: DawnClan History: When Lilykit was first born, she had a normal, happy life as a kit. But, when she became an apprentice, she got bullied and pushed around. That was when she needed her mother and father the most, but her father died in battle, leaving her mother weak with grief. Echopaw, one of Lilypaw's sisters died right in front of her eyes from head injury when Echopaw fell into a pool, pushed by a rogue cat. Lilypaw, unable to save her friend was scarred for life and she had a wound that would never heal. When Lilyfur became a warrior, she was finally accepted as part of her clan. Family: Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Sister: Echopaw ~~Blue~~ Approved. WOLFBLAZE 00:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Birdsoar Description: White she-cat with black legs, tail-tip, and face. Rank: Warrior History: Clanborn I guess? Usual Clan life, kit, apprentice, warrior Clan: ShadeClan Family: idk --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:00, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Approved. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 00:46, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw Description: Mink tom Rank: Deputy History: Unknown Clan: ShadeClan Family: None if its cool for him to be a deputy if not then he can be a warrior.— Starkclaw 15:48, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Approved. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 15:50, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit Description: brown tabby and white Rank: Medicine Cat Apprentice (Starts off as a kit) History: No Idea Clan: RockClan — Starkclaw 18:01, November 11, 2015 (UTC) There is a medicine cat and stuff already and it was made clear there was no mediccine cat apprentice, but you can be a warrior apprentie. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 18:09, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Troutpaw Description: gray tabby she-cat Rank: Apprentice History: Born as a Loner then joined the clans, has some more history, but i'll figure it out later. Family: Tawnyclaw (future mate) Clan: CaveClan — Minkstar 15:09, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ~Spottedwing Tawnyclaw Description: brown tabby tom Rank: Young Warrior History: Normal Family: Troutpaw/face (future mate) Clan: CaveClan — Minkstar 15:09, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ~Spottedwing Shorewillow A golden brown tabby she-cat Rank Queen her Tom died Normal Clan Shadeclan 15:27, November 15, 2015 (UTC)Shorewillow Approved. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:29, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit A ginger she kit Rank kit History she is the kit of Shorewillow Clan Shadeclan Family Mom Shorewillow Sister Molekit ~Shorewillow Approved. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Molekit A cream she kit Rank kit History she is the kit of Shorewillow Clan Shadeclan Family Mom Shorewillow Sister Seedkit ~ Shorewillow Approved. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Mistyhollow Rank: warrior History: normal Clan: StormClan Family: no idea [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:38, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Yay, first clan member, approved!'Silverstar' 02:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Flameheart Rank: Med cat (if thats okay) History: Pretty much normal Clan: stormclan family: Yet again. no idea [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:50, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Coalfrost Rank: Warrior History: Normal Clan: StormClan Family: you already know [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:50, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Jumppaw Rank: Apprentice History: normal Clan: StormClan Family: Foster father: Hawktalon [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:50, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon Rank: Warrior History: normal Clan: StormClan Family: unknown [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:50, November 17, 2015 (UTC) All of 'em are approved.'Silverstar' 02:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Flash Name:Flash Family: Wolfstar (Mother) Wolftail (Father) Slash (Sister) Clan: None (Lonar/Rogue) History: Kit Rogue [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:15, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Approved. And you don't need to request to become a rogue or loner. ~Patchfeather~ Willowspirit Clan: StormClan History: Normal Clan history - kit, apprentice, warrior. Got a deadly disease as an apprentice which she wasn't expected to survive, but she battled through it, which earned her warrior name - however, because of it, she has occasional breathing problems. Gender: Female Family: She has an unnamed deceased sister, otherwise her family is unknown. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 03:57, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Approved. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:58, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpelt A pale brown she cat Stormclan A cat who always wanted to be a queen and she soon gets to mother a foster kit called Amberkit Rank Queen Amberkit A black she kit Stormclan Abandoned kit Rank kit ~Shorewillow Both approved. ~Patchfeather~ Darkstorm Dark gray tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes. ShadeClan History unknown Warrior Silverstar 04:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ~Patchfeather~ Lockfur Brown tom with green eyes. ShadeClan Rank: Warrior Moontail Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Past Clans: ShadeClan Clan: RockClan Rank: Warrior Eclipsetail Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Clan: ShadeClan Rank: Queen Stripefire Blue gray tom with green eyes. Past Clans: ShadeClan Clan: RockClan All approved. ~Patchfeather~ Harepaw Name:Harepaw/foot Description: ginger tabby tom Clan: StormClan Rank: Apprentice (of Hiddenstar maybe?) — Minkstar 15:25, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ~Patchfeather~ Siblings Isla, Albus, and Tom Description: (in order) ticked silver-shaded tabby molly, silver-gray tabby tom, and white tom Rank:Rogues Clan:The Storm Chasers (my group of loner/rogues) — Minkstar 18:26, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ~Patchfeather~ Acornwind A black tom rockclan Warrior Normal Cinderblaze A gray tabby she cat with black paws and a red tail tip Rockclan Warrior Normal Accepted. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 19:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Owlpaw Desc: Dark brown tabby tom with slick black stripes and chestnut brown eyes. Clan: StormClan (clan of baes <3) Family: Unknown atm. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 20:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ~Patchfeather~ Vaporheart A blue tabby she cat Dawnclan Brother Joltclaw Approved. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 19:51, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Joltclaw A yellow and white Tom Dawnclan Sister Vaporheart Approved. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 19:51, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Owltail A pale grey Tom Caveclan Sister: Sagefrost Brother: Larkear Approved. Sagefrost A speckled gray she cat Caveclan Brothers: Larkear and Owltail Approved. Larkear A smoky gray Tom Caveclan Sister:Sagefrost Brother: Owltail Approved. Ren A white Tom with black stripes with sparkling blue eyes Loners and Rouges Personality Strong kind Brother Kishan Kishan A black Tom with sparkling golden eyes Personality depressed brave Brother Ren ~Shorewillow Both approved. ~Patch Doveshade A white she cat Carefree Shadeclan ~Shorewillow Approved, so is Kelsey. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:03, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey A ginger tabby she-cat Loners and rogues Blames herself ~Shorewillow Roseanne A beautiful pure white she cat Loner Sweet kind Other: she's my made up rp tiger ~Shorewillow Approved. ~Patch Quailflight Appearance: 'light grey she-cat with darker flecks: green eyes. '''Rank: '''RockClan '''Personality: '''A bit of an old soul, really. She's quite aggravated by most cats in her Clan, and often feels wiser than she actually is. She can be cantankerous and extremely vexated. '''Roleplay: '我 Approved. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:46, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Frostsong Description: Light grey she-cat with creepy grey eyes Rank: Warrior History: Completely messed up Clan: Stormclan Family: Mother: Ghostfur; Light grey she-cat with light blue eyes Father: Phantompelt; White tom with green eyes Approved. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 18:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Crescentpaw Description: Black cat with orange eyes Rank: Apprentice Personality: Fat and easygoing Mother: ? Father: Oscar, a kittypet Clan: MoonclanTriangle21 (talk) 12:09, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Approved, but there is no MoonClan, but you could try ShadeClan, CaveClan, StormClan, RockClan, or DawnClan. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 12:17, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Snow On Tree Trunk Description: a beautiful white she cat Tribe of Setting Sun Kind Rank: Prey Hunter -Shore Rosepetal That Flies In Breeze Description a brown she cat Kind Tribe of Setting Sun Queen with unknown fathers kits -Shore Both approved. ~Spots Sparrow That Sings At Dawn Gender: Female Group: Tribe of Setting Sun Rank: Prey-hunter Description: Speckled, pale brown she-cat with amber eyes Roleplayer: Brams Cloud That Rolls Across Sky Gender: Male Group: Tribe of Rising Moon Rank: Cave-guard Description: Dark gray-and-black tom with dark blue eyes. Roleplayer: Same as above request C: --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 19:49, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Both approved. -Spots Two toms Python that Strikes Mouse: Black grizzled tabby Tom Rank: cave-guard Faction: le sun tribe Viper that Hisses Furiously Handsome Somali Tom Prey-Hunter Le moon tribe. Also, they're brothers, but don't know it. Silverstar 20:22, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ~Patch Cariboupaw Name: Cariboupaw Description:Black and gray she-cat with green eyes Rank: Apprentice Faction: ShadeClan Family: Unknown History:kit apprentice Personality: Kind, fearful. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:21, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ~Patch Cave Clan Kit Character Name: Pawkit Appearance: Small for even a kit, with a gray torso, legs, and head. His tail pattern would be gray, dark gray, gray, dark gray, and on and on. His ears are dark gray, as long with his paws and stomach. Rank: Kit Faction: CaveClan Personality: Fast, (can be) idiotic, clumsy. I would suggest you use a different name, since the name Pawpaw as an apprentie would be...not that great....but you can have the name if you want. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 05:09, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Two tribe gals Song of Graceful Birds: Pretty black smoke calico she-cat. To-be (will be Prey-hunter) Tribe of Setting Sun. Shadow Split by Moonlight: Calico and white she-cat. Cave-guard Tribe of Rising Moon. Silverstar 16:24, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ~Patch Petal of Red Flower A gray she cat Moon tribe Queen -Shorewillow Honey That Is Sweet To Tongue A ginger she cat Moon tribe Prey Hunter -Shorewillow Both Approved. ~Patch Reindeerpaw and Gazellepaw Description: hefty dark brown tom with green eyes Clan: ShadeClan History: He was a loner along with his sister, Gazellepaw Rank: Apprentice Family: Gazellepaw (sister) ---- Description: slim light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and chest Clan: ShadeClan History: She was a loner along with her brother, Reindeerpaw Rank: Apprentice Family: Reindeerpaw (brother) -- Both Approved. ~Patch Stone that breaks through ice Description:dark black she-cat with gray eyes Faction:The Tribe of Rising Moon, I think it is called? History:kit to-be cave guard, grew up in the tribes her whole life, but was at first in the other tribe and ran away to this one. Rank:Prey=hunter Family:Bird that soars through sky (father) I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:22, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Approved. ~Spots Stoneclaw Rank:Warrior History:kit,apprentice Clan:DawnClan Family:Unknown Gender:Male I'm new here, my username is Fireheart318, may I please join StarClan under the name Seedkit and get lost in The Place of No Stars? I'm gonna copy and paste my edit on the PoNS page in word and delete it. Is there a rules page? I have no idea how this Wiki works. Approved, and here are the Rules. ~Patch Wolf A mottled white tom a reincarnation of Wolfhowl Loners and Rogues His brother is Howl Kits His personality is the same as Wolfhowls ~shore Approved. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:33, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Howl A skinny gray tom Loners and rogues Kits He's a sweet little Tom who wants to prove he's strong ~shore Approved. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:33, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Wheatail (Playful Kitty) Appearance: Orange & White Striped Tabby with green eyes. Rank: Warrior History: Clanborn cat, was a Kit & Apprentice. Clan: Dawnclan Family: Unknown Approved. ~Patch Smoke Rare lean tortoiseshell tom with yellow-green eyes. Formerly a rogue, wants to join StormClan. Approved. ~Patch Ivyfang Beautiful young pale gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes DawnClan Family: Unknown 0000000000 Lightningpelt Short-furred jet-black lean tom with deep blue eyes and white teeth History: was born a rogue, abandoned by his mother, and taken in by RockClan. Since, he has grown up as Clan cat Rank: Senior Warrior Approved. ~Patch Rune Rank: rogue, apprentice Description: Dusty Brown and russet she-cat with hostile, gray-green eyes History: Rune was born a rogue and never knew her father. She joined ShadeClan so she could have a support group. She is rude and snarky, but will defend others when nessicary. She's old enough to be a warrior but it currently trying to earn a full name. (Did I do that right?) ~Ging Yes, and approved. -Spots So uh... *coughs* do I just start role-playing on the ShadeClan page? 01:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Yes. ~Spots Alright then, thanks :) ~G Lightningpaw Name: Lightningpaw Warrior Name: Lightningstrike Clan: RockClan Gender: Female Description: Yellow she-cat with white chest and belly, crystal blue eyes. Rank: Apprentice, Then Warrior ~Tall Shadow Sorry, but RockClan join requests are blocked temporarily. ~Ash i would like to join because i love warriors, and i LOVE to rp. my name is Lilacclaw, and that is why i would like to join Honeyclaw Name: Honeyclaw Rank: apprentice, warrior CaveClan Appearance: Lean, Brown she cat, with emerald green eyes History: Honeyclaw was found as a kit abandoned in the forest and taken into CaveClan, she has a strong sense of loyalty to her adoptive clan but is often very impulsive. ~BitterHoney Approved, and welcome~ There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:23, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Moonpaw She cat with grey fur, green eyes, and a stripe leading up to her head. Family is Duskclaw, Ratwing, and Batkit, She was born a rouge and went by the name Stripe, and was picked by Dawnclan to join them. Her personality is calm, loving, caring, helpful, And she is very sweet. Approved. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:34, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Teal :Name: Teal :Description: White, Yellow and Black fur. Green Eyes and pink nose :Personality: Cheerful :History: Teal born in a house of Luxembourg. She was founded by a family whit one son. :Rank: ''Trainee'' : :Approved, which Clan is she in? ~Ash Ospreyeagle :Name: Ospreyeagle :Description: White cat with chestnut markings through eyes. :Personality: Snarky (omg just saw that another RP character is snarky. I swear I didn't look XD). :History: Ospreyeagle loves the water and eats fish, much to the chagrin of her clan mates. :Rank: ' Warrior? :'Clan: CaveClan IS this okay? ~Mich. Yeah, welcome to the wiki! And approved. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 05:30, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw Rank: apprentice Clan: whichever is convenient Appearance: light golden/brown she-cat with darker splotches, leaf green eyes, and thick fur. History: mother and father were killed in a freak accident before Frecklepaw was apprenticed and she blames her Clan and wants revenge. (Will be evil) Owner: Ginger Approved. You can decide which Clan she'll be in. ~Ash Alright, is CaveClan too populated? I'd like her to be there if not. ~Ginger CaveClan is going to have a "Cleaning" soon so adding a cat there probably won't hurt. ~Ash Rosekit A a light ginger she cat with beautiful blue eyes She is a sweet little kit who tries to follow the rules and be the very best though she sometimes criticizes herself Dawnclan Kit ~Shorewillow Approved/. 18:05, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Nightingalewing Black and white tom CaveClan, warrior He's a sweet and charming guy, who has a big fear of water. Silverstar 00:52, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Approved! 01:47, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw A silver she cat with beautiful amber eyes Rockclan Needs mentor Needs mate kit or apprentice preferably apprentice ~Shore Approved. ~Ash Leafsedge Description: White she-cat with leaf-green eyes Clan: CaveClan Rank: MC (yes, I do have permission from ash) haven't decided on history as of yet Personality: She's diligent and intelligent, and is quite sympathetic. I haven't decided too much else yet. my child <3 --look me in the eye 07:51, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Approved. Ash Streamwing and Troutpaw lol is it okay if I make two for this first, Streamwing: Name: Streamwing Appearance: Blue-gray she-cat with deep river-blue eyes and a torn ear Clan: StormClan :P Personality: Despite her typical quiet state, she's very outgoing and friendly. She isn't afraid to stand up for the ones she loves and has a strong fear of betraying her Clan for someone else. History: Born to unknown rogue parents, she was found as a young kit by the Clan and taken in; she's only known her Clan, nothing else. Family: Currently unknown, those of you on FCRP probably know who I'd put if I revealed her fam; her adoptive younger brother is Troutpaw now, Troutpaw: Name: Troutpaw Appearance: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar over one eye Clan: RockClan Personality: Deeply loyal to his Clan, Troutpaw holds his interior doubts. He isn't afraid to state his opinions and fight for his Clanmates. His few flaws include his arrogance and easy irritation. History: Clan-born, received his scar after a run-in with a rogue. Family: Deceased; his adoptive older sister is Streamwing alright, done. - Stormver Approved. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:51, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart and co. :Carpheart ::Appearance: calico she-cat with amber eyes ::Character: stern, enjoys challenges, sassy ::Family: Unknown currently ::Rank: Warrior :Tinycloud ::Appearance: tiny white she-cat with blue eyes ::Character: polite, eager to learn, proud, prideful ::Rank: Warrior :Shadowclaw ::Appearance: grey and white tom with yellow eyes ::Character: great leader, not very talkative, grumpy ::Family: Flyheart (sister - deceased), Flintpelt (brother) ::Rank: Warrior — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:37, July 31, 2016 (UTC) CaveClan. — ~Patchfeather~ 22:10, July 31, 2016 (UTC) : Accepted.Silverstar 22:25, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Snakefang Hello, I'm not sure if this was published because I can't find it posted anywhere, so I'll just re-post. I'd like to join StormClan with my OC, Snakefang. Name: Snakefang Prefix meaning: She was not mewling when she was born, silent as a snake. Suffix meaning: her sharp fangs Other names: Snakekit, Snakepaw (previous) Age: 25 moons Gender: she-cat Rank: Warrior Personality: Sharp-tongued, not easy to befriend, easy to anger, distrusting, kind to those she likes Strengths: fighting, stalking, climbing Weaknesses: darkness, her size, her temper Fears: darkness, falling, being betrayed by her Clanmates Appearance: Black and white she-cat with piercing green eyes. Has a scar running down her right flank. Family: Father: Rushstripe (deceased, StarClan member) Mother: Darkflower (deceased, StarClan member) Siblings: none Mate: none, crush first Crush: none, will develop through rp Kits: none, mate first Mentor: Amberstep (deceased, StarClan member) Apprentice: none Other: friends will develop through rp History: Snakekit was born a bit too early, so her parents feared she wouldn't live. However, she proved to be as strong as any kit, just a bit smaller. Snakepaw was a hard-working apprentice, willing to prove that she was as good as the others despite constantly being teased about her size and the fact her fater used to be a rogue. This left her hurt and distrustful towards others and formed her current personality. Snakefang felt proud when she earned her new name, finally she could serve her Clan and be equal to the others. Nowadays she tries to be more friendly and works hard to continue proving herself and being useful to her Clan. -- User:Typhoonflame There, added that for you. Accepted, please be sure to sign with your signature next time.Silverstar 13:10, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom Description: Gray classic tabby she-cat. Clan: RockClan (replacing Sun, I'll kill her off soon) Personality: Calm, kind, understanding, reassuring, wise, adventurous, and a bit of a dreamer. She also has a taste for humor. Rank: (Senior) Warrior Age: 55 moons Family/History: Unknown, and she was probably just a regular cat growing up. Silverstar 02:29, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Apporved. ~Patchfeather~ Kanine Description: Dark golden brown classic tabby tom. Clan: Loner (Later RockClan) Personality: Bold, Adventurous, a bit shy towards strangers, a big sweetie, sly, sneaky, fox-like, caring, stubborn, considered a bit weird to those he doesn't know (since he was raised by a fox). Rank: Loner Age: 30 moons Family/History: Possibly Orchidbloom's brother, yet to decide. Either way, he was abanonded at birth, and surprisingly raised by no other than a fox. He did interact with other loners quite frequently, so he isn't a total weirdo, just a bit canine-like (hence his name) and very caring towards foxes and other animals that are judged by their covers. Silverstar 02:45, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Approved. ~Patchfeather~ Swiftfeather Gender: tom Rank: Warrior Clan: StormClan History: normal kithood, apprenticeship ~Patchfeather~ 00:52, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Approved.Silverstar 00:54, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Barktail & Crowtalon :Barktail ::Appearance: brown tabby tom ::Character: Let RP decide ::Family: Crowtalon (brother) ::Other possibly the some guy for Shore? :Crowtalon ::Appearance: black tom ::Character: Let RP decide ::Family: Barktail (brother) ::Other: Looking for a serious relationship — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:36, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Eelclaw & Co. :Eelclaw ::Appearance: black smoke and white she-cat with green eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: See Sturgeonwhisker's Lineage ::Rank: Warrior :Shadowshade ::Appearance: ragged-furred black tom with amber eyes ::Character: Revealed in RP ::Family: See Sturgeonwhisker's Lineage ::Rank: Warrior :Pinenose ::Appearance: tortoiseshell she-cat with olive green eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: See Sturgeinwhisker's Lineage ::Rank: Queen/Warrior :Riverpaw ::Appearance: brown mink she-cat with aqua blue eyes ::Character: See Riverstar ::Family: See Sturgeonwhisker's Lineage ::Rank: Apprentice; Mentor is Sturgeonwhisker :Elmface ::Appearance: brown smoke mink tom with aqua blue eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: See Sturgeonwhisker's Lineage; Mate: Poolcloud, Son: Fishkit, Daughter: Bluekit ::Rank: Warrior :Poolcloud ::Appearance: grey and white tabby she-cat with grey-green eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Mate: Elmface, Son: Fishkit, Daughter: Bluekit ::Rank: Warrior :Fishkit ::Appearance: blue-grey tabby mink tom with blue eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Mother: Poolcloud, Father: Elmface, Sister: Bluekit ::Rank: Kit; Six Moons of Age :Bluekit ::Appearance: mostly white ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and blue-tinged whiskers ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Mother: Poolcloud, Father: Elmface, Brother: Fishkit ::Rank: Kit; Six Moons of Age — jasminemoon' Raise a glass to freedom... 14:04 Mon Oct 10 Do you mean StormClan? There isn't a StreamClan. Accepted. If you do mean StormClan, I can find you a mentor. Welcome to the wiki! ~Patchfeather~ Oh, yeah, that's what I meant. Woops! ^^; And that would be very helpful, thank you! ~~~ Whitetoe would happily be his mentor. ~Patchfeather~ Strikestar and co Strikestar is a gray tabby she-cat with a lighter under body and green eyes. She is a former RC leader. Gorsestem is a fluffy mink tom with blue eyes. He was Strikestar's deputy. Kinkwhisker is a mad looking, dirty brown tom with green eyes and kinked whiskers. ~Patchfeather~ (Guess I'll just have to accept them?) Approved.'Silverstar''' 14:03, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff